


ever changing

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: fourth entry of fictober. This time with Saffron and Solas





	ever changing

“Solas? Where are we?” Saffron remembered falling asleep at his side, her head on his chest and arms wrapped around him. With the seasons getting colder, she treasured the warmth and comfort. She’d always been a creature of golden autumn days and red leaves. Cold left her aching and lonely and brought back the memories of a lost clan. Solas stopped those, too.

“A hall of wisdom and authority.” He smiled then and Saffron wondered about all the things, which he wouldn’t tell her. His laughter and smiles spoke of secret and long forgotten truths. And this place? Saffron stared at the rows of books and shelves, the high ceiling and a picture of a night sky. She almost felt the light upon her hair and the darkness on her skin.. Filigrane architecture tried to capture nature’s beauty, white branches and flowers covered the walls and if Saffron wasn’t mistaken, she smelled a faint scent of elfroot. And she saw so much gold and bronze and high windows. 

A shrug and he came to stand beside her, following her gaze, and his arms hold tightly behind his back.

“Or so they said.” She bumped her shoulder slightly into him.

“That’s not exactly an answer.”

His lips curled into another smile. “Aren’t surprises and riddles more suited to your curious mind?” Saffron scrunched her nose and Solas kissed the tip of it. She bit her lip and tried to remember ever reading about a something like this place. If she was honest with herself, she’d never been the most attentive during their teachings in old elven lore, more suited to the forests and thunderstorms of her home.

Saffron touched the spine of a book and the delicate elven script. “Have you met any spirits here?”

“I have. They’re all gone, now. Vanished in the course of time.”

There was sadness in his voice, though his expression didn’t change. Loneliness seemed to cling to him whether he was surrounded by people or not. One of the reasons why they’d started talking and meeting and talking walks through the Inquisition camps. Both outcasts of their own.

They stood on a marble floor, polished and shiny. It was smooth beneath her naked feet and for the first time, Saffron noticed her own appearance. In this dream her hair flowed free, auburn tresses interwoven with copper jewelry and a flimsy dress made of silk and pearls. Solas himself seemed to be comfortable in his usual attire, simple, bland.

Saffron tugged at the fabric, wondering how easy she could rip it apart. “This is, well, unfamiliar.”

Solas’ hand grazed her neck and followed the line of her throat and shoulders, down to the swell of her breasts. How could a dream feel like reality?

She shivered when he spoke again. “And rather enjoyable for your adoring audience.”

“Meaning you?” Saffron raised her brows and stilled her trembling limbs.

“Meaning me.” She wouldn’t grant him the satisfaction of getting a raise of of her. He loved to play his little games, to tease her, to let her temper flare until she pressed him against the nearest wall and stole his voice with kisses. The dress just seemed another of his own private jokes and wishes.

Saffron disentangled herself from Solas and walked through the hall. She saw no entrance and no way to leave. A tall mirror caught her attention. Her reflection looked right back at her and it seemed off. Not right around the edges, face and hair ever changing and glowing, and Saffron had to look away.

“Maybe you should’ve worn it then?”

Solas placed a hand around her waist. He’d followed her. Of course. “I doubt that I’d look half as beautiful as you.”

“Back to the charming then?”

He pressed his lips against her neck.


End file.
